


The sexual adventures of V

by Assari



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Group Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minor plots, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assari/pseuds/Assari
Summary: V is the best merc in Night city. He's known for his ability to always get the job done. Now, he's got all he ever wanted: money, respect, and a larger than life reputation. But what's a reputation without a little fun? Especially to a dying man.I got bored of reading the fanfiction between V and his/her already established partners. So I've taken it upon myself to write smutty fics about a Male V and characters that arent available to romance in-game. If you've got any requests, then send them my way.I mostly write for pleasure, and rarely do I write smut. So this will be a new experience for me. I hope you enjoy.So far:Elizabeth PeralezRita Wheeler(Mox bouncer of Lizzies)Hanako ArasakaBlue Moon (US cracks)Maiko MaedaHanako and Michiko ArasakaSandra DorsettRachel CasichMistyJoss KutcherRogueJudy Alvarez
Relationships: Make V/Judy Alvarez, Male V/Blue moon, Male V/Elizabeth Peralez, Male V/Hanako Arasaka, Male V/Joss Kutcher, Male V/Lizzy Wizzy, Male V/Maiko Maeda, Male V/Michiko Arsaka, Male V/Misty Olszewski, Male V/Rita Wheeler, Male V/Sandra Dorsett, Rogue Amendiares/Male V
Comments: 139
Kudos: 142





	1. Elizabeth Peralez

"I'm just asking you not to get Jefferson involved," Elizabeth Peralez said, her face thinly veiled by the smoke of her cigarette.

She was an attractive woman; slim but toned, dark hair tied in a tail behind her head. V had always had a thing for older women, and he had one right in front of him. Seeing Elizabeth had been one of the reasons he had returned to the Peralez' apartment despite Johnny's warning not to get involved.

"That's a pretty big ask, Liz. I've got a reputation to keep, and lying to my employer isn't a good way of doing that. 'Sides Jefferson needs to know."

Standing, he moved to take his leave. He was stopped when Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "Please, V. I'll do anything."

V wondered if she had any idea what she was getting herself into. Growing up in Heywood, when someone said they'll do 'anything' they meant anything. Things were simpler on the streets, the people more honest than the corporats and politicians he currently found himself mixed up in.

"There is one way you might convince me."

"Yes?"

"Meet me at the No-tell Motel, 9PM. Come alone."

She didn't say anything for a long moment. V might have thought she was going to ignore him had she not kept her grip on his arm. Finally she nodded, not meeting his eyes.

*

The No-tell Motel was a seedy joint, dimly lit and dirty. Its reputation for discretion, however, was unmatched. V had used the spot to meet with a couple people - Meredith Stout, Lizzy Wizzy - for both biz and pleasure. Tonight he planned to use it for the latter.

"Not worried someone's gonna be watching?" Johnny asked. "The person controlling her mind, I mean."

V chuckled. "Not much different from you watching, Johnny. Doubt they'd disapprove anyway, keeps me from talking to Jefferson."

"Hmph, true enough. But are you sure you don't want to tell our Mayor to be? Rather let him be a puppet to whatever sick fucks are brainwashing them?"

V had given that some thought. Was he doing the right thing? In the end, however, he had come to the conclusion that telling Jeff wouldn't do a damn thing. They could just wipe his memory, or worse: let him go crazy fighting his own thoughts.

Before he could answer Johnny, the door slid open revealing Elizabeth Peralez. She was wearing the same tight, white suit as earlier. Any thought of regret immediately left V. Now all he could think of was showing Liz how a Heywood boy fucked his women.

"Damn, Liz, didn't think you'd show."

Elizabeth took a seat on the coach. She moved as if the ground belonged to her, as if the seat should be honoured to have her tight ass sitting on it. "Well?" she said. "Why are we meeting here?"

Standing, V took in the gorgeous woman in front of him. "What did you say earlier? You'd do anything to keep your secret? Well, you can start by getting on your knees."

Elizabeth started. "You can't be serious. I'm the wife of the future Mayor, I can't go sleeping with some low life..." she trailed off as V dropped his pants. Her eyes went wide in shock. His cock wasn't enormous, but he could definitely be considered well endowed.

"What did you think I invited you here for, Liz? I'm not interested in whatever political bullshit you can offer me, so it's this or nothing. Now, on your knees."

This time she did as asked, though there was still some reluctance there. She grabbed his semi-hard cock with both hands and guided it to her mouth. The look on her face as his tip went between her purple painted lips only served to make V more excited. Soon, he was as hard as a rock, his cock halfway down Elizabeth's throat. It wasn't the best blowjob he'd ever had, clearly she wasn't used to being in this position. She couldn't get the whole thing in her mouth before she started to gag, spit dribbling out the sides of her mouth, so V took things into his own hands.

He grabbed the back of Liz' head, shoving it further onto his cock until he could feel his balls on her chin. The action obviously took her by surprise since she tried her hardest to pull away. V held her there for a moment before pulling her off.

"How dare y-" was all she got out before V plunged his cock back into that pretty little mouth. It went on like that for some time, Elizabeth's protests becoming less enthusiastic every time. She was liking this.

Eventually V pulled her up, dragging her over to the bed by her arm. "Haven't I done enough? She asked.

V didn't even bothered to answer. He already had a plan; he was going to give her privileged ass the fucking of a lifetime.

He pulled off her jacket and top first, exposing small, perky breast. He kissed each before moving down. He soon reached her dress, tightly clinging to her hips. Pushing it up, V got a look at his treasure: A pretty, pink pussy, covered by red lace lingerie, soaked with her juices.

V practically dove in, pulling the panties away and letting tongue go to work. Elizabeth tried, with obvious effort, to hold her moans in, but before long she was screaming and squirming, clutching at V's hair. Those sexy thighs held him in place. He hadn't thought he could get any harder but the sound of this woman's moans threatened to make his burst.

Liz's orgasm flooded out, covering Vs mouth and face. She looked down at him with surprise on her face. 

"That was... how?... Wow."

"You ain't seen nothing yet".

V flipped her onto her stomach, pressing her face into the sheets and pulling her ass up. He tried to pull her dress down, but couldn't get it to move. Impatient, he ripped the thing off, earing him a glare. That glare soon turned into a look of pure pleasure as V buried himself into her pussy. He took a moment before giving her another deep stroke, then another. He built up the speed of his thrusts, every time getting harder and faster. Elizabeth's ass, now a deep red, wobbled with every impact, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room. He grabbed her ponytail, pulling her into him as he fucked her as hard as he could.

"V!!" she cried as another orgasm hit her. He doubted she had ever been treated this way, but she clearly loved it.

V didn't let up, giving her another orgasm as he pushed her hips flat against the bed and pulled her neck back, meeting her rolled back eyes.

"V...! Please, I.. I cant take it."

V didn't stop, he was approaching his climax anyway. Instead, he spanked her ass, thrusting into her with reckless abandon.

When he came, he came hard, filling her womb with hot jizz. Elizabeth wasn't coherent enough to protest.  
And that where he left her; flat on her stomach in the the No-tell Motel, his cum dripping from her pussy.


	2. Rita Wheeler

V rolled up to Lizzies bar, eager to see the new virtues Judy had cooked up. She was an artist that woman, the best around.

Rita Wheeler was watching the door, as always. She strode up to block his path, holding her bat behind her head. The pink haired woman had a reputation for being the best muscle the Mox had. Rumour said she had kicked as many peeps out of the bar as she had let in.

"Heey, i've seen you before. Judy's friend, right? You heard about those new BD's she just made?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. Preem shit, she says."

It probably was preem. Not as good as the real thing - V wasn't enough if a BD fanatic to think that, but damn did Judy know how to make you feel just about everything in her vids.

"Isnt it always?" Rita said. "Some new up and coming actress, damn cute. And the actor? Well, you don't see much better these days." She was something of a conessoiur when it came to brandances, or so Judy said.

"You ever star in one?" V asked. He hoped she had.

Rita stared straight at him, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. For a moment V though she might sock him one.

"Um... no. I like BD's as much as anyone, but Judy says I'm not right for her work."

She seemed embarrassed by that. V couldn't imagine why, she was better looking than half the girls from the modern vids. That pink hair and mean attitude did something's to V's southern blood pumping.

"Ever thought about proving her wrong? 'Cause I think you'd be perfect."

Rita laughed at that. "You coming onto me? That's a first. Most of gonks that come here wouldn't dare."

V held up his hands. "First time for everything, right? 'Sides I'm just tryna make some nova virtues."

Rita looked unsure. It must have been strange for her, getting hit on rather than the girls in Lizzie's. Truth be told the only girl V had ever seen in there that looked as good as Rita was Evelyn Parker. He had wondered several times how Rita wasn't a BD star; perfect figure, great tits, and a sweet ass to go with it - she was everything you could hope for. Perhaps Judy thought her too intimidating, but she definitely didn't intimidate him.

"I... I don't know," Rita said. "I'm not sure I'm... ah, fuck it. Go and order a booth. We're gonna record the best BD anybody's ever has ever seen."

*

The last time V had been in this room was before the heist, when he met with Evelyn. The circular room was lit only by the light from the small table in the centre.

He ordered a few drinks; Tequila old-fashioned, topped up with beer, with just a sprinkle of chilli- the Silverhand special. He didn't remember ever liking the drink before, but so many things had changed since Johnny had invaded his mind... including his sexual desires.

"It's for the best," Johnny said. "From what I've seen of your memories, you hardly got any before I came along."

"You spent your time fucking groupies and crazy cyber-bitches. You've got no room to judge, Johnny."

Soon enough, Rita walked in. Well, swaggered in was a better word for it. She walked with attitude, and it turned him on.

Before he could say anything, however, she straddled him, planting her lips to his in a rough kiss. This clearly wasn't going to be a situation where he dominated the action.

The ripped at eachothers clothes, throwing them aimlessly around the room. Rita wore no bra under that short white top, so her perky tits fell out, nipples hard. V sucked on them, occasionally giving them some teeth, that seemed to encourage the Mox bouncer.

She stood only long enough to strip off her leggings. V did the same, letting his cock spring out, stiff as a board.

Rita grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him down flat on his back. She didn't waste any time with foreplay, jumping right back on, moaning as his cock impaled her.

A wave of pleasure ran through V as she bounced up and down on him, not giving him any reprieve. He met her hips with thrusts of his own, sending her over the edge. The moan that escaped Rita's lips was half squeal. She collapsed on his chest, panting as if she'd run halfway across Night city.

"Huh, I expected more from you, Rita. You're not so tough after all," V said, standing and lifting her with him. Rita glowered as he rammed her up against the wall. He pushed her legs over his shoulders, almost folding her in half. The tip of his cock sat at her opening, teasing her. Then, with a single thrust, he slammed into her.

Her nails dug into his forearms as he thrust into her over and over again, but Rita never took her eyes from his. This was a challenge for both of them; who could get the upper hand. V fully intended to win that challenge.

The sounds of their moans had probably alerted half of Lizzie's but they didn't care. At that moment the only thing that mattered was the raw, rough fucking they were competing in.

Rita finally got some leverage, putting V back with hands and feet. But before she could make her move, V flipped her around bending her over, ands against the wall. He finally got a good look at that ass, it wasn't big or juicy, but it was just right - as perky as her tits and perfectly round. She wiggled it as if daring him to give it her best shot, and he did.

The sound of her wet pussy as he thrust in was like music to V's ears. He grabbed her hips and went to work, pounding her with every ounce of energy he could muster. Her white cheeks were soon a dark crimson, covered in hand prints, it was a beautiful sight.

Rita's legs began to give out just when V felt his climax approaching. He pulled out just in time to send a stream of cum all over her ass, it was probably the biggest load he had ever blown, and the most satisfying.

V fell back onto the coach, and Rita fell on top of him, burying her face in his chest. It was there that he drifted off, getting some well deserved shut eye.

* 

When he finally woke, he found Judy hovering over him. "Finally awake, huh? Was suppose to meet me hours ago."

"Sorry, Jude. Got a little caught up."

Judy laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, I saw Rita walking - well, kind of walking - out of here. Managed to get her to show me her virtue and... wow. You're gonna be a star, V."


	3. Hanako Arasaka

"We are royally fucked," Johnny said. "Even more fucked that we were before."

"I know."

The room was near pitch black, the moonlight coming through the blind hardly serving to push away the darkness. V sat with a shotgun aimed at the door, ready to blast down any Arasaka cunt who came anywhere near him.

"For fucks sake, V. I told you going back for Taekamura was fucking stupid. That corporat is dead by now, just like you're gonna be if an Arasaka squad swoops down on us."

"Johnny!... I know."

He had managed to escape the attempted rescue of Hanako Arasaka. Though, V didn't know if you could truly call it a rescue considering they came in guns blazing.

And now he was out here, in the dump they called the sunset motel. Rat infested rooms, half working appliances, and, to top it all off, blood stains on the wall. It was certainly a place of never ending charm.

"You hear that?" Johnny asked, as a vehicle pulled up outside. "Get ready, V. Remember, blaze of glory."

V didn't fire immediately, however. There wasn't enough cars for this to be a full on assault, and that made him curious.

A knock followed soon after. "Who is it?" V called.

"Do not keep me waiting, V" The voice sounded familiar. That was Hanako Arasaka, he was sure of it. He had been half expecting to hear of her death, and find himself named the culprit. What was she doing here, though? Surely she didn't want to see to his death personally.

"Don't open that door, V. Just fire. Blast that porcelain cunt to pieces."

V opened the door, but closed it as soon as Hanako entered the room. "What do you want?"

"I wish to help you. I was unsure when we met before, but I have given it some thought, and I believe I will need your help if I am to take down my brother."

"You were unsure? Hah. Unsure of what? If you could trust me? If dear old Yori killed your father?"

"I knew."

That felt like a slap across the face. She knew? This bitch knew and still she sat around and let him and Goro be blamed for the murder. These Arasaka bastards were as bad as Johnny said, worse even.

"I should have expected that much. You could have done something. Could have exposed Yorinobu to the world. Instead you sat on your pretty little ass and let me take the blame. Fuck. You."

To her credit, Hanako did not flinch. "I would appreciate it if you calmed down. My guards outside will have no problem bursting in shouldthey think something is amiss."

"You think I give a shit about some cyber samurai? I already left Oda in the hospital, and he was the best you had."

"I-"

"Enough," V cut her off. He was tired of her bitchy attitude. Tired of the entire Arasaka family. "All that comes out of your mouth is lies and half truths. If you want me to even think 'bout helping you, you're gonna have to put that mouth to use in other ways."

For the first time since he had met her Hanako seemed generally surprised. Her mouth moved, unable to find the words.

V dropped back into the chair, pulling down his pants to reveal his cock. He put the shotgun to the side but didn't take his hand off the grip.

"This is ridiculous," Hanako finally managed to get out. "I am Hanako Arasaka, daughter of Saburo, head of the Kiji faction of the Arasaka corporation. I will not be treated this way by some... some street thug."

"And I am V, son of Heywood. I come from nothing, and I'm damn sure I'll return to nothing. But right now, you need me a hell of a lot more than I need you. I've got Alt Cunningham in my corner. Who do you have?" He gestured down at his semi-hard cock. "Now you have two options: leave and take your chances without me, or suck my cock."

She simply stood there for a moment, staring at him. The look in her reminded him of a predator he'd seen on a vid, an angry one at that. V thought she might turn and leave or call her guards in, so his shock was immeasurable when she fell to her knees between his legs and grabbed his cock with golden fingers.

She had seemed a cold woman every time V had interacted with her, but her mouth was unbelievably warm. She bobbed her head gingerly up and down on him, and it soon became clear that she had no idea what she was doing. Impatient, V grabbed a hold of her raven hair, forcing his cock as far down her throat as it would go. Hanako tried to push away, he held her there while she gagged over and over. Finally he let her up just enough to get some air before repeating the process.

He was as hard as he had ever been, watching the jewel of the Arasaka family sucking off a 'street thug' like him. He hope Johnny was enjoying the show, getting some sort of kick from watching Saburos precious daughter humiliating herself.

It went on for some time before V felt his orgasm coming. As his cock began to pulse, he pushed his hips up harshly, spurting his cum down Hanako's throat. It seeped out from the corners off her mouth, a stream off white.

When he let go, Hanako slowly stood, her legs uneasy. "I... hmm... I presume we're done here."

V let that sit in the air for a minute, then chuckled mirthlessly. "Nah."

"Excuse me? You got what you wanted. The deal..."

"I'm changing the deal. Ahh, don't give me that face, Saburo Arasaka changed deals and fucked people over on the regular. I'm not gonna fuck you over, just fuck you."

"My father would never behave in such a dishonorable way."<

"Your father had no honor. 'Buro caused the death of millions with his greed, and the freedom of most of the planet. Now, take off that dress, I want to see what you're hiding under there."

Reluctantly, Hanako unzipped her dress, dropping it to the floor. She wore only a white thong underneath, something he would have never expected.

V gestured her to the grubby bed. He wondered what the world would think if they could see her now; Hanako Arasaka, naked in some shitty motel in the middle of nowhere, about to be fucked by a nobody from Night city.

The head of the Kiji sat on the edge of the bed. V stripped off the red of his clothing before joining her. He pushed her onto her back, bring her legs up parallel with his chest. He blew her a kiss before plunging in, give her slow, strong strokes. Hanako gasped then closed her lips tight, trying to stop any more moans escaping. V sped up his pace, bringing more of the sounds of pleasure from her. He rubbed her clit, pinched her hard nipples; he was going to make this a night she never forgot.

Hanako's legs began to shake, and she covered her mouth with both hands. The muffled squeal that kept V going.

He flipped her over onto hands and knees. This time eagerness shone in her eyes when she looked back at him. V wasn't going to disappoint. He grabbed her hips, going in from behind, her pussy was so wet it put up no resistance as he entered.

Hanako's puckered asshole stared up at him as he thrust into her, so he started playing with it, rubbing it with his thumb. Then he stuck it in, only to the first knuckle, but it was enough to make Hanako tense up. She shot in a glare that could have toppled Arasaka tower, and V just gave her a shrug before going back to fucking her.

Another orgasm crept up on him, but he didn't want to cum yet, not until he'd completed his plan. V pulled out, shoving her fingers into her wetness as he gave himself a breather. Hanako, with her face buried in the bed, still moaned loudly.

Eventually, V was ready. He spat between her beautiful ass cheeks. Then, without warning, pushed himself balls deep into her painfully tight ass. Hanako let out a shriek, trying to crawl away, but V pushed her down flat in her stomach, preventing escape.

"Hanako-sama," a voice called from outside. "Is everything alright."

V leant down, breathing onto her neck. "Tell 'em everythings fine," he said, "or the deals off."

Hanako took a few seconds, breathing deeply. "Everything is fine," she said, her voice shaking. "Do not disturb me again." Then she turned to V. "This is too-" Her voice turned to another screech as he tried a harder thrust.

"Relax, it will be easier that way." There were few sweeter moments than when Hanako Arasaka parted her legs, letting him dig further into her ass.

V pulled her up so her back was pressed against him. He reached out and pushed a finger back inside her pussy, making her shiver and moan. He began to pound her, losing himself in the unequalled pleasure of her ass.

Whatever strength remained in Hanako soon disappeared. She pushed herself back against him, moaning. He fucked her hard and knew she loved it. His fingers worked tirelessly at her pussy, dripping with her juices. She leaned her head back, cupping V's head and drawing it in for a kiss. And when she came, she came hard. Her back arched impossibly far, trying to take as much of his cock as she could. V came soon after, shooting his load deep in her ass.

Hanako lay flat on the bed, and soon went to sleep. V took his chance to delta, dressing before heading for the door.

The guards outside stared at him in amazement. "Your boss wants to be alone," V told them. "Tell her I'm not fully convinced, we might need to meet again before I agree to anything."

*

Johnny appeared some time later as V was driving back to Night city. He wore his usual cruel smile. "Damn, V," he said, clapping slowly. "You did what I never could; you fucked Arasaka. Congratu-fucking-lations."

"Well, you did tell me to blast the bitch."

"Yes I did, V. Yes I did."


	4. Blue moon

YOU'RE AMAZING V!!!" The text popped up on his phone. He had helped Blue Moon find her stalker the day before. The crazy bitch had almost killed the Japanese pop star, even going so far as to buy a gun for the occasion. V had barely stopped her in time to save BM's life.

"Just doing my thing ;]" he replied, lounging in a booth at Tom's diner.

"If you ever find yourself in Tokyo hit me up! I'll show you the most nova clubs"

"Tokyo? Chances seem pretty slim. How about we just grab dinner?"

There was a pause in the conversation. Then another buzz came through the Holo. "Hmm PF and RM would be soooooo jealous =p I'm in there's a great spot ok Woodland I'll send you the deets."

"I won't tell anyone - I promise."

*

The place Blue Moon had picked was a spot called Dark matter. It was the same place Kerry had invited him to when he did a performance with Us cracks. High class, it was a discreet club/restaurant where even the famous could go to unwind discreetly. And if tonight went the way V hoped it would, they would need to be discreet.

"Elevators closed," the bouncer said. It was the same guy as last time, but he didn't seem to recognize V.

"Do you try that trick with all your guests. I've got a date."

The bouncer looked him up. "You? I don't think so."

"Listen, Choom. I'm going in that elevator. Question is whether you'll still be guarding the door afterwards."

V fingered his revolver. He wasn't gonna let some gonk ruin his chances at sleeping with a pop star. A sexy pop star at that.

Before anything could happen, however, Blue moon stepped up besides him. "V! What's the problem?"

"There's no problem," he turned to the bouncer, "right?"

"My apologies, Ms Moon. I didn't realise he was with you."

Blue moon just smiled at him. She grabbed V by the arm, tugging him into the elevator.

"I've booked out the place," she said, "Nobody's going to bother us."

"Glad you showed, Blue. Didn't know if you'd make the time."

She slapped his arm playfully. "After what you did for me, I'll always have time for you, V. You're, like, my hero."

She stared up him with big blue eyes. It was truly a beautiful sight. A year ago he spent his nights with joytoys and trashy Heywood girls. Who would have thought he would ever be to wining and dining in a fancy joint with a worldwide superstar? Is this what it felt like to be a Night city legend? Jackie would be proud.

"So... a private restaurant. What are we going to do with all that free space?"

"I can think of a few things."

When they reached Dark matter a lone table sat in the middle of the balcony. Only one other person, the waiter, was in sight. The view was as spectacular as the first time he was here; a clear view of Night city after dark. It looked so... clean from above.

They took their seats and ordered their food. Blue Moon dismissed the waiter soon after. It was an unusual experience for V, simply sitting and eating with a lovely lady. As it turned out, they had a lot in common, a surprising amount infact. The conversation simply flowed. And to top it all off, Johnny didn't appear once to make any of his sarcastic comments.

When V went to fill another glass of champagne, Blue moon covered his hand with hers. "Why don't we get to the main course?" She leaned over the table, planting a kiss on his lips.

Moments later plates were crashing to the ground as the two of them climbed onto the table, grabbing at eachothers clothes. Blue moon pushed him onto his back, kissing down his chest. Her kisses became lower and lower until she reached his manhood.

The blue haired pop star licked down one side of his cock then back up the other; she definitely knew how to use that tongue. Pink lips kissed his tip, before she swallowed him entirely. V had never seen a woman take his cock in all at once.

His hands held her hair, and hers ran up his body, giving him goosebumps.

Before he could cum, V pulled her head off, sitting up and kissing her neck. He picked her up as he got off the table and walked them over to the railing.

Setting her down, V flipped her around and got on his knees. He got a handful of ass cheek in each hand and pushed his mouth towards her pretty pink pussy, smothering himself in her little ass.

Blue Moon pushed back into him, her moans echoing out over Night city. V worked his tongue feverishly, aiming to let the whole of the city hear her screams. She tasted so sweet, her juices flowing into his mouth.

He let go of her ass with one hand, reaching round to play with her clit. The noises that came from her mouth served to keep him hard. And when she came, V shoved his tongue in as far as he could, lapping her up like a dog.

He stood, lining himself up with her slit. She turned her head to face him, arousal written plainly across her augmented features. It was all the the encouragement he needed.

V pumped into her, holding the balcony rail to give him more strength. He had though Hanako Arasaka had a tight pussy, but it was nothing compared to Blue moons. The superstar clamped down around him, squeezing him almost in ways he thought impossible. V almost struggled to fit himself all the way in.

"You really are amazing, V," she said in between moans.

He grabbed her by the hips, trying to give her the best fuck of her life - just like she deserved.

Eventually she came again, slicking up his cock even more. That didn't stop her though, she turned towards him, jumping into his arms. She sucked at his neck before kissing his mouth. V realigned himself before bringing her down onto his cock. They moaned into eachothers mouth as they went back at it.

This time V began changing his pace, getting even more reactions out of her. He would start off slow, giving her sensual pumps, then slowly speed up. Every time he felt her pussy clamp down, he reset, starting over again. He hung her half way over the railing, placing her ass on the top. Soon her legs began to shake, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "V!!!"

He felt his own climax coming soon after, and so did Blue moon. She collapsed to her knees in front of him, tugging at his cock. He spot ropes of cum all over her face, in her eyes, mouth, hair. She milked him for every last drop before looking up at him, one eye stuck shut.

"I've booked a room upstairs. Don't think we're done." With that she kissed his tip before standing and heading for the elevator.

"Johnny?" V said.

"Go get her, kid. Not like we've got anything better to do."

"Johnny, I think I'm in love."


	5. Maiko Maeda

"So we have an agreement then?" The large Tyger Clawz boss said. 

"Don't do it, V," Judy said over the Holo.

V had debated his decision for the last five minutes, trying to find another way around the situation. In the end, however he had realised this was the best choice. "Yes, Maiko will take over Clouds. You will receive a cut of the profits, but she'll be the one making the rules."

"That is... fair," the other boss said. He turned to Maiko "I will bring you a contract tomorrow. You will agree to the terms before you are given any power."

Maiko bowed her head. "Thank you, I will prove myself more worthy than Hiromi ever was. Come on, V. Let's talk outside."

V followed the long legged woman from the room, staring at her ass. She moved with elegance. If she wasn't such a bitch, V might have considered making her his Input. To listen to her voice everyday just wouldn't be worth it, though.

"You're first payment from the new manager of clouds will reach your account soon," Maiko said.

"Keep your money. I didn't do this for you."

"I know. Still, you deserve compensation. It's part of my loving nature to reward deeds well done."

Why was she so insistent that he accept reward? Maybe she wanted proof she was in charge in their situation. The Tyger Claw boss's had looked to him for an answer, after all - if she could show that she paid him for his services, then she'd prove herself in control. That she had organised the whole thing.

"You want to reward me? Fine. Meet me back here tonight."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

*

"Fuck, V" Judy said. "You just stood there and watched play us?"

V thought Judy would have been mad. Instead she just seemed upset. She had convinced herself that separating Clouds from Tyger Clawz control was the only way to see change, failing to see that without a strong gang supporting them, the club would be disposed of.

"And to make matters worse you're accepting a reward. Why're you going back?"

"I'm going going to show her that betraying us was a mistake. She was right, Judy; Clouds wouldn't have survived on their own, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna let her get away with fucking us over."

"That's... good. Wait, you're not gonna kill her, right?"

V chuckled. "Oh no, Judy. I've got something very different in mind."

*

The Tyger clawz guarded Clouds closely when V returned, obviously not willing to let another incident occur. They, however, let V right through. A few eyed him angrily, maybe he'd killed some of their friends earlier that day. He didn't care what they though of him, though. He was here with a purpose and no amount of second-rate gang members were gonna stop him from achieve it.

He buzzed the door when he reached the Penthouse, and was quickly allowed in. Maiko lounged on a coach, wearing nothing but a silk robe. She waved towards the bar when she saw V.

"Theres a bottle of Champange over there. Be a good merc and open it."

V walked over to the bar, but left the champagne. Instead he grabbed two glasses, filling them up with Tequila, topped off with beer, and just a hint of chilli. Maiko squinted at him when he brought her the drink, but she didn't complain. 

He took a seat at her feet, which were up on the couch. He could almost see all the way up her robe, and he liked what he saw.

"Now, let me guess why you're here. You want the Clouds VIP experience. I hear your meeting with Skye didn't go too well. I'm not a doll anymore, but I'll make an expection just for you."

"You're off the mark, Maiko. It's not your doll chip that interests me. I'm not here to spill my heart out to some AI version of you."

"No? Then why are you here, V?"

"Figured I deserved a more... personal reward." V scooted closer, running a hand up her leg. Maiko seemed taken aback at first, but she quickly regained her composure.

"I shouldn't be surprised. I always knew you had a thing for me, V. I could see it in your eyes."

V moved his hand further, working his way under tiny panties. "You have no idea, Maiko. I've been wanting this ever since we met. If you weren't such a bitch I might have acted sooner."

The slap he received for that last comment was quickly followed up by a kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth, warring with his own for dominance. She gasped into his mouth when he stuck a finger inside her. Hands found their way under his shirt, scratching at his chest and stomach with sharp nails.

V got another finger inside. She was wet for him, just as he guessed, and the way she bucked her hips into him showed just how turned on she truly was.

He broke the kiss, sucking at her neck, never stopping his work on her pussy. He ripped the robe from her body, revealing pert, perky tits. He suckled at her nipples like a newborn, eliciting gasps of pleasure. Maiko soon grabbed his head, pushing it down towards her sex. V was eager to comply, licking her stomach before reach her pussy.

"You don't get a lot of action, do you?" V said. Maiko simply shoved his face between her legs, letting him lap up her nectar. 

"I get enough," she said, wrapping toned things around his head. "Men will do anything for me. Just like you're doing now."

That last comment pushed his buttons - it made him realise he was giving her exactly what she wanted: control. He pulled her legs apart, freeing himself. Maiko struggled against him when he grabbed her hair, forcing her to her knees. He kept a hold of her while he freed his cock, hard with rage.

He began fucking her mouth. "Do you know something, Maiko? You're nothing more than a whore. A whore with a fancy implant. I've met cunts like you before, but I've wanted to teach one a lesson quite as badly as I do you." She tried to say something, but the cock down her throat only let her produce a gargle. "When you offered me a reward," he continued, "I knew this was my chance. I might not have long left, but I'm gonna leave the world a better place when I go."

He paused, losing his grip on the former dolls hair. Had he really just said all that? Johnny was the one that made speeches, not him. Even Maiko seemed shocked; she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You're... dying?" She said. "You're dying and you spent your time trying to help Clouds. Why?"

V wished he could take back what he had said, but it was too late now. He might as well speak to someone about it, someone that wasn't stuck in his head. "Because when I was growing up in Heywood, I saw people being taken advantage of every day. I won't stand by while fuckers like Woodman use and rape the people they're suppose to protect."

Maiko slowly got to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna change things around here, V. I promise you." She pushed him gently onto the couch and straddled him. "Thank you."

Her tight pussy slowly, almost torturously, swallowed his cock, taking it all in. V let out a grunt, Maiko a whimper. She slowly rode him. It was not how V had imagined the night going. He had imagined a rough night with the two of them fighting over control, this, however, was... nice.

"Let's go to my bed," Maiko said. So V picked her up, holding himself inside of her, and carried her up the penthouse steps. He layed her on her back, getting on top, and she wrapped her legs around his waste, drawing him in.

The slow, passionate sex that insued was heavenly. V found himself in a state of pure bliss as he made love to the beautiful black haired woman in front of him. He didn't understand how you could go from hating someone to enjoying them so quickly, but he couldn't complain.

He didn't long they were like that. He didn't know how many times Maiko came, or how many times he came close to it himself. But he enjoyed every second of it

Maiko placed her feet onto his chest, pushing him back with a wink. She flipped herself round, getting on hands and knees, shaking her ass enticingly. "Come on, V. I'm want you to remember this night for the rest of your life."

V found himself deep inside Clouds new manager, pumping in and out with a new found Vigor. He pulled her up against him, wanting to feel the warmth of her body as he left her pussy raw. Maiko moaned wildly, reaching over her shoulder to scratch at his neck as he she gave him constant kisses.

They spent hours like that, going from rough, passionate fucking to slow, sensual sex. They were both covered in eachothers cum and sweat, bit neither cared.

The final time, Maiko had mounted him once again, riding him like a bull. "Inside me, V!" She cried. "Cum inside me."

And he did. V filled her up with as much cum as he had ever spilt. Maiko crashed down on his chest, not bothering to remove herself from his cock. And that was where they fell asleep.

*

When he woke, Maiko was gone. She had left him a message on the holo, however. "Here. Tomorrow," it read. "9PM. Don't be late" Demanding as ever, but some things never changed.


	6. Hanako and Michiko Arasaka

V's holo was filled with missed calls from Hanako Arasaka. He scrolled through some of the messages she had left him, varying from threats to promises to what basically amounted to begging. He had been considering her offer, but he hadn't come to a conclusion yet. Johnny assured him that he still had time left to make a decision, but still insisted that trusting Arasaka was a bad idea. V was inclined to agree, Hanako was as untrustworthy as they come, but he had had too much fun with her to not try his luck again.

He dialed her deets, and was quickly greeted by the stern face of Saburo's daughter. She did not look happy. "V, how nice of you to finally call. Unfortunately, I am rather busy right now. Call back later."

"No can do. I've found another way to fix my problem," he lied. "If you still want my help you're going to have to 'renegotiate' the deal. You know what I mean."

"Who is that?" Said a voice V didn't recognize. 

"Nobody you need concern yourself with, Michiko."

Holy shit. Michiko Arasaka? V couldn't believe his luck. He had always had a thing for the founder of Danger Girl. The blue haired granddaughter of Saburo Arasaka had been a woman he'd always wanted to fuck.

"I disagree," V said. "I think your niece needs to hear what I have to say. That's why you're meeting with her, right? To be bring her over to your side. I can help with that."

"That will not be nec-"

"It's perfect, Hanako. I'm going to to need more convincing anyway. And, well, there's no time like the present."

The line cut off, and V was left wondering if he'd pushed his luck too far.

"You were a real pain in her ass last time," Johnny said. "Bet that corpo bitch didn't sit down for days after you finished with her."

"That's a good line, Johnny. You always been so witty?"

"Fuck off. Anyway, I still think you should look for another way. No pussy is worth the fucking they'll give you in return."

Before V could respond, a message came through. "Downtown. Opposite the Jinguji store. We'll be waiting in a limousine."

"You're right Johnny. No pussy is worth it, but maybe two will be."

*

V scouted at the area before he headed towards the limo. He checked the alleys and rooftops, looking for any sign of an ambush. The limo was flanked by another car, an SUV, with Arasaka bodyguards outside. After his meeting with Oda, one of Arasakas top soldiers, V knew he was better than anyone they had to offer. Hell, he thought he could probably take on Adam Smasher.

Still, he was careful as he approached the long vehicle, knocking on the window. The door slip open, letting him step inside. It was a luxury limo, to be sure, spacious and decked out in tech. It even came equipped with a bar.

The two Arasaka women looked very businesslike. Each of them wearing dresses that served to accentuate their figures. Hanako surely knew what to expect from his arrival, but Michiko wouldn't know what hit her.

"Hello, V," Hanako said. "It is... lovely to see you again. You left in such a rush the last time we met."

"You were otherwise occupied," V replied. I didn't want to disturb you."

Michiko cleared her throat. "Yet you have no objection to disturbing us now. This is the one you told me about, Auntie? I expected someone a bit more... impressive."

"I assure you, Michiko, V is most impressive." Hanako only slightly blushed at that. "He is the one who defeated Oda. But it is not his abilities in combat that interest me, and nor should it for you."

V laughed, earning him a glare from Hanako. Michiko simply studied him with intrigued eyes. 

"No, its my knowledge you want. But my knowledge comes at a price, as you know."

"You demand payment?" Michiko said. "What right do you have to make such a request."

"I'm the only one that stands a chance at keeping your Aunt alive - and probably you too. I doubt I need to tell you who you're in danger from."

That got her attention. The younger Arasaka looked to her aunt, who could only nod. The look of shock that crossed Michikos face was beautiful. For a woman who had started her own private investigation company, she still couldn't see the obvious.

"Yorinobu? No, that can't be true. And even if it were, what use could you be? You're just some mercenary - a nobody - you hardly have the standing to go toe to toe with a member of the Arasaka family."

"V will testify before the board. He witnessed Yorinobu kill my father. Once the truth is out in the open, Arasaka will have no choice but to abandon Yorinobu."

"I haven't agreed to anything," V said.

"But we-"

"You made me a very tempting offer, Hanako, I have to admit. But I wasn't convinced by the payment you offered, how about you try again? I hope you learned how to suck cock better than last time."

Hanako stared at him, mouth open. Michiko held an almost identical expression. The older woman likely hadn't expected him to say anything in front of her niece. The younger, however, was probably just shocked that he would speak to a member of the Arasaka family in such a way; she hadn't seen anything yet.

"You can't be serious," the blue haired woman said. "My aunt would never-" She trailed off as Hanako slowly sank to her knees, crawling between V's legs. The head of the Kiji faction tugged at his pants, revealing his huge cock. It wasn't hard yet, but the look on Michiko's face was already getting him excited.

"Are you just going to sit there?" V asked Michiko. He grabbed a handful of Hanako's hair, bobbing her head up and down on his dick. The only sound in the back of the limo was the choking noises coming from the older woman's mouth.

"Your aunt is eager to bring her fathers killer to justice. Are you?" 

Michiko still didn't move. She looked totally stunned, as if she was seeing the impossible - she probably thought she was.

V soon grew impatient. Getting to his feet, he grabbed Hanako by the arm, dragging her towards her niece. He sat himself next to the blue haired woman, running a hand up her leg. 

"Your Auntie moaned like a whore last time we fucked. I wonder if you'll be the same."

Michiko took a staggered breath. Fear mixed with arousal filled her eyes. She opened her legs, letting V's fingers find her pussy. She wore no panties, the corporate slut, and her pussy gushed with wetness. 

Hanako went back to work on his cock, sucking at it with increased vigor. Was she jealous? That was something unexpected, yet so sexy.

V fingered fucked the younger woman, occasionally taking the time to squeeze at her ample tits. Hanako bobbed away below, sucking his balls and cock in an attempt to gain some attention. 

Eventually Hanako gave up on sucking. She climbed onto V's lap, hiking her skirt up around her waist. V was happy to oblige, ripping off her tiny panties, and letting her pussy swallow him. He grabbed Michiko by the back of the neck, pushing her to the ground, and soon felt his balls being sucked again.

The older Arasaka rode as only an inexperienced woman could; clumsily and unsure. V grabbed her by the ass, pushing his hips up to meet her. She cried out in pleasure and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Fuck me like one of those dolls my brother loves so much."

Michiko crawled back up the seat, running hands up V's body and raining down rough kisses on him. He pushed himself forwards, pulling the two women with him.

Grabbing Michiko, he placed her over her aunt, leaving only Hanako's bottom half exposed. He now had a perfect look at the younger Arasakas ass. It was bigger than her aunts, thicker, but V couldn't decide which one he like better.

V pulled out of the aunt, aligning himself with the youngers hole. When he plunged in, Michiko gave out a squeal. She writhed, pushing herself back against him. V leaned over, fucking her like a man possessed, and began playing with Hanako's pussy.

The two women moaned squeaked like two faulty implants. V had no doubt the driver could hear them, but he didn't care, and neither, it seemed did they.

He kept that position for some time, swapping between pussy's. Each of the women came several times, and each seemed frustrated when he began fucking the other.

Finally V decided to let them take over some of the work. He rolled onto his back, and the ladies quickly knew what to do. Michiko jumped into action first, practically pouncing onto his cock. Hanako made herself comfy on his face, rubbing her pussy across it.

Michiko rode him like a wild animal, screeching like a bird. Hanako was no quieter, moaning and moaning at the top of her lungs. V grabbed the older woman by the hips, holding her in place as he ate her out like his last meal. He bucked his hips with Michiko, filling the car with the slapping of skin on skin as her fat ass bounced up and down on his big cock. 

A flood of cum covered both his face and his cock almost simultaneously, and both women let out the loudest moans V had ever heard. 

He soon felt his own climax coming and pushed them both off. He stood as much as he could with the low roof, and Arasaka sluts both lunged at his cock, licking, sucking and jerking until it began to pulse. V held their heads together with one hand, aiming his cock with the other. Rope after rope of hot, white cum showered over their faces, and they opened their mouths eagerly to swallow what they could.

While they were cleaning what they could from themselves and trying to fix their tattered clothes and ruined make up, V leaned over into Hanako's ear. "I think we'll need one more meeting to finalize our deal. Don't you agree?"

"I will arrange it," she said. "I will call you soon."

*

Johnny was leaning on the limo when V stepped out. "The Arasaka family: Murderers, thieves, and whores."

"Sounds about right. But, hey, I'm not complaining about the last one."

"Clearly not. I wish Saburo and Kei could see their daughters now, those cunts would be in for a shock."

"Come on, Johnny. Let's delta."


	7. Sandra Dorsett

Sandra! It's me, V. Open up."

The door creaked open just enough for Sandra's pretty face to appear through the gap. The last time he had saw her she was all skin and bone, her head shaved bald. The scavs had done a number on her, but she looked well now.

"Are you alone?," she said. "Did anyone follow you?"

"Of course not. If anyone followed me, they'd be dead. Why? Worried about the Scavs?"

Sandra let him in, sticking her head out into the hallway and looking around before swiftly shutting the door. "No, not them."

"Then who? Sandra, if you're in danger, I can help."

"It's... not important. Just give me the chip."

V handed over the chip. He knew exactly what was on them; the woman was taking on Night corp. It was surprising, considering she was a Corp herself, but most of all, it was impressive.

"Here you go, as promised."

"Thank yo- Wait, you didn't look inside this thing, did you?"

"Alright you got me - I looked inside. I know everything."

Sandra furrowed her brow, anger covering her face. "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. What are you going to do now? Turn me in?"

"What? No, of course not. I actually want to congratulate you. Anyone whose willing to hack Night corp has more than earned my respect."

The anger washed from her face, replaced with surprise and... something else. She blushed slightly, giving V a cute smile.

"Oh," she said. "Well, I... what they're doing. If they succeed..."

"The net will get even more dangerous."

"Exactly. I won't let that happen"

V had to admire her determination. The Corpo woman was risking a lot with this, and if she played her cards right, the world would be a safer place. Night corp had been doing some shady shit for years, but this? Straight evil.

"So, about my payment," V said.

"Oh, yes, right. It's all here. But I was thinking, maybe i can add a little bonus. If you're interested, that is."

V laughed. "Of course I'm interested. I'm always looking to gain a few more Eddie's."

Johnny appeared, leaning next to the window, face in hand. "Oh, V," he said. "I never knew you were so innocent." Then, he disappeared.

"That... isn't exactly what I meant. I was thinking..." Sandra approached him almost nervously, placing a hand on his chest. She traced her finger down his body, not quite daring to meet his eyes. V wasted no time, cupping her chin and bring her lips up to meet his. 

Sandra kissed back eagerly, and he soon found her hands digging into his pants. When she reached his cock, she paused, breaking the kiss and staring up at him with wide eyes.

"I..." she looked stunned. "I've not been with many men. Is this one of those implants? I've never seen one so... wow."

V had had similar reactions before, but mostly from Joytoys looking to gain themselves a tip. Sandra seemed generally shocked. "Nope," he said. "That's all me."

Without giving her time to regain her senses, V pushed her to the wall. He went to his knees, pulling her pants down with him. Her pussy was as bald as her head had been when he rescued her, and it glistend with her wetness. V gently pushed two fingers inside, causing her to cry out. He kissed her pussy, licked it, sucked it. Sandra grabbed onto his hair with both hands, pushing him further. Her moans soon turned to screams. V would be shocked if her entire building couldn't hear her.

The first orgasm came quickly, a flash flood spraying onto his face and into his mouth. Her screams became almost ear piercing. V didn't let up, infact he got more intense. The second orgasm came soon after, causing her legs to shake and begin to fall.

V stood, towering over the slumped woman. He picked her up, carrying into a neatly decorated bedroom and dumping her on the bed. Sandra's legs came up subconsciously, vainly trying to push him away. V grabbed one, kissing up her calf, then her thigh - he gave her pussy another kiss too which earned a shiver - then further until they were face to face, his body pressed against hers. 

V ripped open her dress shirt, revealing small tits. Her eyes met his and her cheeks flushed even further. "Please, V."

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

"I... i want you to fuck me!" She shouted.

V didn't have to be told twice. He stood, stripping himself of all clothes, and pulling off Sandra's aswell. The short haired woman drank in the sight of him, and V couldn't say he was excited too. His cock stood at attention.

He grabbed Sandra's legs, pulling them over his shoulders, and lined himself up with her stopping wet fuck whole. Her pussy was insanely tight, threatening to squeeze the cum straight out of him. Sandra covered her mouth, her jaw clenched in a lame attempt to stop her moans. It didn't work.

For both their sakes, V started out slow. He leaned down, folding her in half, and pulled her hands away, holding her wrists above her head with one of his own. Slowly, he increased the tempo, and strength, of his thrusts. 

V pulled all the way out, leaving only his tip inside, before thrusting back in with all the force he could muster. The slapping of flesh on flesh was followed by a high pitched squeal. Sandra began to convulse, her back arching as another orgasm swept over her.

V pulled out, dropping onto the bed next to Sandra. He pushed her over onto her side, lifting her leg into a vertical position to give him better access. Then he plunged back in, no longer the gentle fucking he gave her before. Sandra reached over, scratching at his neck and upper back, begging for more.

Whenever thrust out, her pussy seemed to grip him, pull him back in. It gave V all the encouragement he needed. Their mingled moans echoed around the bedroom, spilling out of the slightly open window. If anyone of Sandra's neighbours were below, they surely would never guess it was the same woman as they knew.

"I'm gonna cum," V said. Sandra reached down, grabbing his ass to keep him from pulling out.

"Don't you dare stop."

Moments later a mixed river of cum leaked from her slit, creating a puddle on her bed. Even then Sandra pushed back against him, making him shiver from the sensation.

They lay there for an unknown amount of time, still attached, before V finally worked up the energy to pull out. He dressed while Sandra watched. "So, was that a fitting bonus?" She asked.

"More than. You'll have to think I'm more jobs for me. See ya round, Sandra."

*

Johnny waited for him outside, laying on a bench, smoking a cigarette. "We should start making a tally, 'How many times has V.. stuck it.. to the the Corpos."

"Oh yeah, Johnny. I'm fighting the good fight, trying to make you proud."

"Keep at it, Choomba. Maybe you'll fuck your way into Mikoshi."


	8. Rachel Casich

V answered the call only to be faced with a furious Rachel. "You fucking asshole. You made Stevenson doubt himself. Now the BS is a fucking failure."

"Honestly, I couldn't give the slimmest shit."

"Oh you will. I'm going to burn you to the fucking ground. You'll be lucky if you're even alive by the time I'm done with you."

V laughed. He didn't find the situation funny at all, but pissing this bitch off was worth it. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, princess? Go back to blowing your higher ups, maybe they'll let you keep your job."

Rachel's stuck up face had gone a deep crimson, practically burning with anger. The woman gave him an unbelievably hard rage-boner. She needed fucked and humiliated like the slut she was.

"Where are you?! I'll show you exactly what I'll do you... you... fucker."

"Stormdrain under the overpath near NID." V hung up. He expected she'd bring backup, probably Vasquez, nothing he couldn't handle.

*

"What're you gonna do?" Johnny asked aa the waited in the storm drain. "Fuck her? Might do her some good. She already has a stick up her ass, might aswell add to it."

"That's my logic. Pink haired bitch."

As if on cue, a police car pulled up. Rachel almost jumped out, followed by a less enthusiastic Vasquez. The policeman knew about him, he had said as much- he likely knew he'd die if this turned into a gun fight

"So, you showed up? What now, princess?"

"Now you're fucked," Rachel said, jabbing an angry finger in his direction. "Shoot him, Vasquez." The cop didn't move a muscle. "I said shoot him!" She screamed that.

Vasquez shrugged at V. "I've heard about you. I'm not risking drawing my weapon. Do what you want with her."

"Smart man."

Rachel was left standing, mouth working furiously as she looked for something, anything, to say. She watched Vasquez got in his car and drove away, then looked at V nervously.

"I... I can make you rich - make you a star - just please don't kill me."

"Come here, Rachel. Let's hash some things out." She did as he asked, coming to join him in front his car. The car he had brought was the one Claire gave him, The Beast. V thought that was quiet an apt name for a car that he was about to destroy a woman on.

"Now get on your knees."

She stared at him blankly, as if not quite registering what he was saying. "What?" Was all she said, her voice quivering.

Impatient, V grabbed her by her short pink hair, forcing her to her knees. He used his other hand to undo his belt, dropping his pants around ankles. His cock slapped her across the face as it sprung free.

"You used Stevenson to get what you wanted. Now I'm gonna use you to get what I want. Get sucking, you Corpo bitch."

Rachel tentatively opened her mouth and began sucking. It wasn't a very enthusiastic blowjob, with her barely taking in his cock past the tip. V wasn't going to have that; he grabbed the back if her head with both hands, forcing his throbbing cock as far down her throat as it would go. She choked and gargaled as he began fucking her face.

Bubbles of spit worked their way out from the sides of her mouth, and drool flooded out. V's balls slapped against her chin. It felt amazing to show this corpo cunt she wasnt all she thought she was. 

Between every thrust, Rachel gasped for air. She pushed against his hips, but to no avail. V thought she would have been used to get face fucked, it was the only way she could have gotten to her current position.

Murmers came from his crotch, she was trying to say something. V pulled her off his cock. "What was that?"

"Yo... You're a pig," she said. The audacity of this bitch.

"Stand up," V commanded. 

Rachel did as asked, but V half thought her legs were going to give way. He grabbed her wrist, dragging her round to the back of the vehicle and practically throwing her into the truck bed. 

Rachel sat, back of the truck, but V wasnt about to give her any reprieve. He stood her up, bending her over the roof the car so that only her ass faced him. He pulled down her tight suit pants to reveal the wettest pussy he had ever seen. It was dripping with her nectar.

"You're enjoying this," V said as he gave her ass a hard spank. The yelp that escaped her loops was the only sound she could make before he thrust himself in.

She screamed as he buried himself inside; screamed as he pounded her sopping wet fuck hole like some wild animal. V grabbed her arms, pulling her back to meet him with every thrust. The sounds of both her moans and the slaps on her ass echoed in the cavernous storm drain. The whole of Night city could probably hear her.

V didn't know how many times she came, quite a few if her shaking body was anything to go by. But when he felt his climax rising, he pumped into her with reckless abandon.

He shot his load inside her, filling her womb with hot sticky cum. Rachel's body collapsed onto the roof as V let go of her and she slowly sunk down to lie in the back the truck.

V wasn't done, however; he jerked his dick, bringing his hard-on back. Rachel looked at him with disbelief on her face."You ready for round two?" He asked.

The corporat shook her head. "I... I can't take anymore. It's too much."

V didn't reply. He grabbed her legs, pulling them up so that she was almost upside down, nowhere to go as she was trapped between him and the truck cabin. He jackhammered down into her, eliciting a high pitched shriek from her mouth, so loud it was almost deafening. It was only when he looked down he realised he had entered the wrong hole, and was now balls deep in her ass. Oh well.

Rachel struggled, kicking her legs around and clawing all around her. She couldn't get any leverage, however, and was stuck at V's mercy. Unfortunately for her, he had none. 

V ploughed her hard, buggering her ass like there was no tomorrow. It was clear she had never been fucked analy before, and if the look on her face and squeals escaping her mouth were anything to go by, she would never be again. 

The hammering continued for some time, eventually Rachel even seemed to enjoy it, kind of. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as a constant stream of squirt flooded from her pussy, flowing down her body. She was soon covered in her own juices, like the slut she was. 

Her ass had gone beyond red, her cheeks a royal purple. V doubted she'd sit right for some time, and she'd certainly remember him everytime she did.

His cock began to pulse, and he came like never before; deep in her ass, over her cheeks, down and onto her face. V didn't know where it had all come from, but Rachel was covered.

The corp was a shaking mess, still moaning minutes later when V was already dressed. He pulled her from the truck, leaving her standing on wobbly legs on the stone floor below. He threw some panties her way, leaving the rest of her clothes in the truck bed. The bitch would have to go home naked.

"I'll see ya round, princess," V said as he drove slowly past her. "Maybe I'll drop by your studio some time."

She tried to chase him, cursing him as she went, but her legs were like jelly by that point.

"She should make a BD of that," Johnny said as they drove away.


	9. Misty

The chime of the bells sounded as V entered Misty's Esoterica. He had never truly noticed just how soothing, how calming, the place was, but ever since Jackie had died, it had stuck out to him. 

"Oh, hey, V," Misty said. She was leaning against the counter, head in her hands. She looked tired, but that seemed more and more common every time he saw her. 

"Hey. Sorry I haven't stopped by in a while. Been... busy"

"I can only imagine. You don't have to do this, you know? Don't have to keep checking up on me."

"Yes, Misty. I do."

It was the truth. He did have to. Jackie had been like a brother to him, the closest thing he had to true family, and Misty meant a lot to him. That mean Misty meant a lot to V too.

"I got you something," V said, pulling out a wrapped gift from his back pocket. "I hope it's alright."

Misty took the gift, giving V a mockingly reproachful look. She peeled away the paper delicately and her eyes went wide when the tarot cards were revealed. 

"It's perfect, V. I... I don't know what to say."

"So don't say anything. I'm just glad you like it. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to find a deck that wasn't complete shit."

Misty laughed at that, her black-painted lips curving ever so slightly into a smile. Sometimes V thought she was the only good that remained in Night City - an unblemished mark in an otherwise filthy place.

Suddenly her smile disappeared and her sad look returned in force. Water boiled up in her eyes, and she tried her best to blink the tears away.

"What's wrong?" V asked.

"Just thinking of the last thing Jackie gave me. It was a deck like this. He came over before that job you pulled to give it to me. We ended up arguing about the risks he was taking. I can't do it, V. I've tried to be strong, but... but.."

She trailed off, covering her face with her hands. V walked around the counter and put a comforting arm around her. It painted him to see her like this, and he knew how he felt. Often he thought how much better it would have been for everyone if he had died instead of Jack. He had noone to miss him, no mother to grieve or girl to weep for him. 

Misty turned, pressing her face into V's chest. He held her for some time as her ragged breaths beat down on his conscious. Eventually, her cries died down, and she looked up at him, mascara running down her cheeks. Even now, she looked so beautiful.

Without thinking, V leaned over, gently pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back immediately, their mouths locked in a tender kiss.

Reluctantly, V pulled away. This was wrong, he knew it. Even from the grave he could feel Jackies presence, his brothers presence. How could he take advantage of Misty like this, in her moment of need?

"I can't do this," he said.

Misty placed a hand on his cheek, a pleading look in her dark eyes. "Please, V. I thought I could do this on own, with just my memories of him. I can't, though. You're the closest thing I have left of my Jackie. I need this."

She took his hand, leading him towards the chair where she looked at peoples auras. He sat down, allowing her to straddle his hips. 

Their lips locked again. It was a slow passionate kiss, each of them comforting the other. V ran a hand under her sweatshirt, stroking the skin beneath. She was soft and warm, her skin as smooth as silk. 

Misty broke the kiss, standing and pulling her clothes off. She stood before him completely naked, and in that moment V saw perfection.

He joined her, stripping himself off before Misty placed herself over his hips again. For a while she simply ran her hands over his body. She touched the bullet mark on his chest from the first time he'd been shot, and the one on his side from the second time. Sympathy filled her eyes as she found the scars that wrapped around his ribs from his back, those were from childhood - he never talked about them.

V explored her body too, gently running his hand up her sides, down her hips - everywhere. His cock got harder and harder, settling between her pert ass cheeks, but he did not press her. She would decide when it was time.

They kissed again, this time more passionately. Neither felt the need to hind their hunger for the other anymore. Misty reached back, positioning his head at her entrance. When he entered, they both let out gasps. She was as soft and warm on the inside as she was on the out. And she was tight too, her pussy gripping around his length. For a moment V thought he might cum then and there, but he soon adjusted.

Misty rose him agonisingly slowly. Moans and whispers were muffled by the joining of their mouths, and the eagerness with which she kissed him showed V that she was enjoying it.

Eventually, Misty gave a shudder. She threw back her head and moaned loudly as her juices flowed. Misty did not stop, however; she grinded her hips back and forth, taking in all of him.

V wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered them both to the floor. He pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside of her, then gave her a long, soft stroke.

Burying his face into the crook of her neck, V took in her sweet scent. It was intoxicating. Her nails trailed likely across his back, encouraging him with every thrust. He was in euphoria.

For the first time, V did not feel the need to get rough or dominate. He simply wanted to enjoy the woman under him, to give her whatever comfort he could. It was... nice.

So lost was he, V only vaguely heard as she called out his name. Misty wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in as she came for a second time. 

They lay there, joined at the hip, breathing hot breaths onto eachothers necks and ears. Then, with surprising swiftness, Misty rolled them over, putting herself back on top. This time, she bounced on him. She was still moving tenderly, but she would raise herself almost entirely off before lowering herself to his hilt. 

Misty came once more soon after, and V felt his own climax building up. Not wanting to force anything upon her, V bucked her off of his cock. His hard length snapped back between her soft, creamy cheeks as he shot rope after rope of cum up her back. He moaned het name, forgetting the rest of the world.

Misty dropped onto his chest, and they both fell asleep. 

*

When he awoke, there was no sign of Misty, though she had placed a blanket over him. Johnny was there instead, kicking back in the chair, a leg draping over the side.

"Fucking your dead Choomba girl. Damn, V. I'm not sure if you're a cold fucker or a kind one for that." When V didn't respond he said, "Anyway, let's delta. This place gives me the creeps."


	10. Joss Kutcher

"Mind grabbing the rice from the kitchen?" River asked. He had invited V round for dinner with his family. V had never truly had a family dinner, or a family at all for that matter. Growing up, he had eaten where he could.

"Yes, Sir!"

Rivers family - Joss and the kids - lived in beat down trailer. It was hardly luxury living, with the panes falling off the side, the scratched paint work, and loose windows, but it was a home.

Inside, it was clean. Joss had clearly taken much effort to make sure her kids grew up in as good a quality as they could. It was just a shame that, if what V had heard was true, their father hadn't added to that quality.

As he walked into the kitchen, V found Joss on the phone. Not wanting to be rude, he gave her a small wave and waited as she politely put off the person on the other line.

"Hey, Joss. How you doing?"

The woman looked at him, a genuine smile on her face. It was the first time V had seen her look anything but sad. He had to admit, she looked good; there was a glow about her that hadn't been there before, and it turned him on. He shoved the feeling down.

"V. I'm good. It's really nice of you to come."

"Of course. Couldn't miss out on some homemade jambalaya," V said with a chuckle.

She laughed at that. "You should feel honoured. I haven't seen River cook in years. Anyway, I wanna thank you. What you did for Randy... I don't how I'll ever repay you."

"You don't owe me a thing, Joss. I was glad to help."

"Still, you deserve some kind of reward."

Was that a proposition? No, it couldn't be. V wished it was, though. He wouldn't be able to say no if she asked him to get in those pants. 

"Telling me where the rice is is all the reward I need," he said.

She showed him and V gracefully took his leave. They saw eachother again at dinner. Joss kept 'accidentally' touching his foot, smiling at him every time he looked at her. 

The kids were still excited from the game they had played earlier and soon ran off to play. When River invited V to join him on the old water tower for some drinks, he gladly accepted. They ended up drinking too much - well, River did. V had long ago learnt his limits - laughing as they nearly fell on the descent.

The drinking continued in Randy's trailer until they ran out of beer. River, unable to stand straight, sent V to get some from the other trailer. 

V staggered in, trying his very best not to wake up the entire neighbourhood. When he reached the kitchen, Joss was there wearing nothing but a small, silk nightgown. It was short, and the bottom of her toned ass cheeks stuck out the bottom. V's cock hardened immediately, it was all he could do not to stick it in her pretty, pink pussy immediately.

He must have made a noise for the tanned woman spun around, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "V!" she said. "Im so sorry. I didn't here you enter."

"Shit," V said. "I didn't mean to barge in on you. I thought everyone would be asleep."

Joss looked him up and down, her eyes lingering on his crotch. "Hmm. Are you sure you didn't mean to?"

"What? Of course I am, Joss. It was an accident."

In two long strides, Joss was standing right in front of him. She gestured down to where his cock was desperately trying to escape from his pants. "I don't mind, V. I said you deserved a reward. And, well, I've been thinking about this all night." She placed a bold hand over his crotch, giving his balls a gentle squeeze.

"Are you sure?" V said. "What about the kids? What about River?"

"The kids are asleep. And River, he's a sloppy drunk; he's probably passed out right now. We'll just have to be quiet, just in case."

That was all V needed to hear. He pressed his lips to hers. Joss jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and V carried her to the bedroom.

The bed creaked as they dropped onto it. V wondered how long it had been since the the thing had been used for anything other than sleep. Quite a long time, he imagined.

V pulled her nightgown down, revealing perfectly sized tits. There was a slight sag to them, but they still held a surprisingly perky look for a woman of her age, and a mother to boot. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, and Joss let out a whimper. 

After working on her breasts for a while, V let his tongue tail down towards her sex. She was asked already, dripping with an unbelievable amount of moisture. He sucked on her clit, letting the sweet taste of her fill his mouth. Joss' hand shot out to grab his hair, and the sound of barely muffled moans filled his ears. So, she was sensitive, was she? Good.

V stuck two fingers into her, using his tongue to give her clit fast flicks. When his fingers found the sweet spot, Joss tensed, her back arching and legs tightening around his head. An explosive squirt soon followed, spraying a jet of cum all over V's mouth.

Joss, pulled on his hair, bringing him back up to her face. They kissed some more, Joss tasting her own juices from his mouth. 

Soon it was her turn to go down on him. She tugged down his pants, letting his rock hard cock stand tall. Joss gasped, her eyes going wide. "Wow," she said. "My husband wasn't even close to being this big."

V felt his pride swell. "Treat yourself with that cock, Joss. You deserve it." 

She clearly didn't need to be told twice; V felt her tongue running down both sides, clutching the bottom of his length with both hands. When she swallowed him, V forced himself to stifle a moan. The older woman used her mouth on the top half, taking him into her throat with every bob. Her hands jerked the bottom half, moving in circular motions. V thought it was the best blowjob he'd ever had.

Eventually, after two close calls for him - Joss somehow knew to slow down precisely when he came close to cumming - she climbed back up him. As she straddled his hips, Joss brought the covers up around her shoulders. She grinded her pussy lips up and down his cock, sending waves of pleasure through them both. Soon she lifted her hips, and V lined himself up with her entrance. She dropped herself down with an audible "pop" and a loud moan that she didn't catch in time.

Joss bounced up and down with the hunger of a woman who hadn't been fucked in a long time. V pulled her forward, drawing her into another kiss. Their tongues fought until his worked it's way into her mouth.

Joss hips continued to bounce, and V's bucked to meet them. He felt her pussy tightening and sped up his thrusts. Then...

A knock on the door interrupted them. For a moment, they both simply looked at eachother, then at the door. "Yes?" Joss shouted.

"Mom," a little girls voice called. "We heard a noise."

"It's ok, Monique," Joss said, her voice unsteady. "Mommy is just... uh, playing."

"Playing?" That was the boy, Dorian. He sounded excited. "Cool! I want to play too."

V kept as still as a statue, and Joss was still trying her best not to orgasm, her legs slightly twitching around him.

"No, it's bedtime for you Dorian, and your sister. Don't make me come out there."

V knew full well she wouldn't have made it off his cock without cumming. He gave her ass a small slap, and Joss had to cover her mouth to stop a yelp.

They waited till the sound of receding footsteps disappeared before continuing. V put an arm around her waist, rolling them over. "You're a damn good playmate," he said with a smirk.

Joss' hands cupped his ass, drawing him in as her legs spread wide. "A bit rusty" she admitted. "Its been a long time since I've 'played' anything."

V gave her a few long, deep strokes, causing Joss' eyes to roll back as she finally came. V bent down, kissing her neck as he hooked arms around her shoulders. He kept his thrusts slow, but gave them more impact, his balls slapping against her ass with every movement.

Joss bit into his shoulder, trying her best to stop any sound from escaping her soft lips. It didn't work. Her nails dragged from his ass up to his back, probably leaving gouges in his skin. V didn't care, he didn't care about anything but the beautiful woman in front of him.

Soon, his cock began to pulse, and knew his end was near. He was about to pull out, to shower down cum on Joss, when another knock stopped him in his tracks.

"Joooosss?" River said, clearly trying his best to be quiet. "Jjjjoooosss?"

The door began to move, very slowly, and Joss' naked form leaped from the bed. She held the door so River could only see her face.

"What do you want, River?" It's late."

V, feeling most recovered from his near-cum experience, sneaked up behind Joss, hands roaming her ass.

"Oooh. I'm sorry. I was... I was just wondering if you'd seen V. I sent him to... to *hkcp* to get drinks hours ago."

"No, River I-" V gave her pussy a slap with the head of his cock, and Joss stiffened, her grip on the door tightening "-i... haven't hmm seen him."

"Ard you sure?" River asked, his fingers appeared round the edge of the door, and V had to move to the side - bringing Joss' lower half with him, of course - to avoid being spotted. "Why aren't you letting me in?" River said.

Unable to control himself, V pushed his cock back in. He kept his thrusts short and sweet - Joss wriggled her ass back to meet him.

"I'm not decent, River," she said, voice teetering. "Go to bed. I'm sure V will show up at some point. He's probably lost himself *deep* within the trailer park."

River left, his stumbling footsteps becoming fainter. Joss quickly shut the door, looking back at V and laughing. "That was close."

V pressed her flat against the door, their lips meeting once again. His hips moved to meet thick ass with an eagerness that he didn't expect to stil have. They moaned into eachothers mouths, Joss cumming twice before V's climax began to swell.

He pulled back and Joss dropped to her knees, wrapping her ample tits around his length. She jerked him with them until cum began to shoot out, covering her face and chest, and filling her mouth.

The hardly made it back to the bed, each with wobbly legs. Joss fell asleep first, her face rest on his chest. 

"That's one way to fuck the law," Johnny said. "Or his sister at least."

V couldn't think of a response, his eyelids dropping shut. It was the first voodoo sleep he'd had since the heist.

*

When V woke, Joss was propped up on one elbow, her other hand wrapped around his cock. He looked out the window - it was still dark out.

They fucked twice more before the sun came up and V had to flee out the window. "Come back sometime," Joss said as he left. "I'll make you some coffee."

"I like mine dark and sweet," he said with a wink.

River was still passed out on the couch. When he finally did wake, he couldn't remember a thing from most of the night before, luckily for V.


	11. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and V have an argument. V seeks to get revenge in the most petty way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a V and Rogue fic, not a Johnny and Rogue fic. Why? Because I felt like it. Truly though, it's because I didn't feel I could do justice to Johnny's character while writing a full chapter in his head.
> 
> It is not connected to the other chapters in this fic, as Johnny and V are friends in those.

"If I have to take your body," Johnny said, "I'll fucking take it." He slapped V. "Understand?"

V clocked him across the jaw, causing the rockerboy to stumble back. It must have looked insane to anyone watching; a man fighting his demons. That was closer to the truth than V was comfortable with.

"You know what, Johnny," V said, pulling out the Omega blockers. "FUCK. YOU." He swallowed a few.

*

A few hours later, V found himself in the Afterlife. Johnny had showed no sign of returning, for which V was glad. His rage still lingered, however. Ever since the asshole had popped up in his head, Silverhand had treated him like shit. Of all the people that he could be stuck with,it had to be that self-righteous fucker.

Peering over, V saw Rogue in her booth. Her cold eyes traced the room as she nursed a glass. She was sexy, for a woman pushing eighty.

V drained his glass - a tequila - and came up with a wicked plan. He could not kill Johnny, and there were no words that would hurt the man. But there was one one way to get even the smallest measure of revenge.

He steeled himself before getting up and heading over to the older woman. Rogue gave him a menacing smile, a light chuckle escaping her lips.

"You've got balls kid," she said. "I didn't think you'd show your face around here after what you pulled with Panam. Don't know whether you're brave or stupid."

"I've been wondering that for years."

"So, why ARE you here? Looking for work? Not sure I can line anything big up for you with how you're gig with Dexter Deshawn worked out."

V shook his head. "Nah, just thought you looked like you could use some company. Bet it gets lonely in this booth, all by yourself."

"Company?" Rogue threw back her head and laughed. "There's those balls again. Look, V, you're a sweet kid, maybe if I were younger..." she let the implication linger. "There are girls in here more suited to your skills."

V scooted closer, leaning in so she could feel his breath on her neck. "There girls in here are just that: girls. I'm looking for a woman." He pulled back. "But if you don't think you can handle it..."

Rogue laughed again, but trailed off when she realized V was not even smiling. "You're serious?" She asked, eyes going wide. When he nodded, the older woman's mouth threatened to drop. 

"I don't care about working for you," V said. "I don't want any favours. The only thing I want-" he placed his mouth close to her ear, lowering his voice to a husky growl "-is you."

Rogue opened her mouth, then closed it again, unable to find the words. V doubted anyone had been this brazen towards her in years. But V was not just anyone.

The club's music was the only sound for a time. Then Rogue stood, and for a moment V thought he would soon be looking down the barrel of her pistol, but the silver haired lady simply walked to a pad on the wall and closed the door.

"I hope you're not all talk, kid," she said, her voice oddly soft. "Firsts things first, I'm the boss here - Queen if you're feeling dramatic - and I make the rules. I'm not some doll you're gonna pump and dump, if this is going to happen, I'm in charge."

V said nothing. If she chose to believe she would control the situation, so be it. He knew otherwise.

Rogue took a seat, pouring herself another glass. She gestured towards him. "Go on then. Let's see what we're dealing without."

He didn't have to be told twice. V got to his feet, stripping himself down to his boxers. Rogue sat and watched, sipping on her drink and nodding approvingly. When he dropped his underwear, however, she took a large swallow. His cock hung low, long and thick, swaying as he moved towards her.

When V stood in front of her, he cupped Rogues chin, guiding her to her feet. "Like what you see?" he asked. Rogue nodded slowly. 

V sunk to his knees, running his hands down her tight figure. He pulled her pants down, helping her to get them off. She wore black lace panties beneath, he used his teeth to remove them. When he looked up at her, the older woman stared at him with a mix of fear and arousal. He wondered how long it had been since she'd been fucked.

Hooking an arm under her leg, V pulled it over his shoulder. Rogue gave a gasp before his tongue even touched her pussy, but V was not one to rush. He kissed down her creamy inner thigh, giving small nips as he went. When he finally reached her lower lips, V heard the shattering of her glass as it hit the floor. Rogue ran her long, slender fingers into his hair, gripping tightly.

He worked slowly at first, taking in her sweet taste. Then, Rogue pushed him in further, driving his tongue deep. Low moans escape her lips, encouraging him. And when she came, she came hard. A flood threatened to drown him, running into his mouth, over his chin and dripping onto the floor. Rogue tried to pull his head away, but V clutched at her muscled ass, keeping his tongue moving at an exhausting pace.

When her knees began to sag, V threw her other leg over his shoulder, holding her against the wall, his face between her thighs. He didn't know how long he spent with her clutching and clawing and cumming, but when he put her down, his face was dripping and Rogue was panting like a bitch in heat.

"I..." Rogue said between breaths, "thought I told you: I'm in charge." She pulled him down on top her, pressing her lips to his, her tongue dominating his. V broke the kiss, pulling her shirt up, revealing a surprisingly toned body, a cyberware plate ran up the middle, from her waist to chest, but her real self showed no signs of her age.

She wrapped her legs round him, drawing him in, and lined his now-hard dick up with her slit. When he pushed in, they both moaned. She felt amazing, her pussy was hot and moist and gripped around his length like a vice. V pumped in and out, his thrusts only gaining strength when her nails dug into his back. 

V grunted as she rolled them off the couch and onto the floor, Rogue landing on top. She grinded back and forth as if she was bull riding. The waves of pleasure her emotions sent through him were like nothing he had ever felt. "Thought you wanted a woman?" She taunted. 

That stoked a fire inside of V. He bucked his hips, making her fall flat atop him, then wrapped his arms are her and began thrusting with wild abandon. Her eyes had widened in surprise at his first movement, but now they rolled back in her head. A wet slapping noise filled the air as his sweat and squirt covered balls swatted at her ass. She came twice before he slowed, feeling a pressure build up himself. 

Just when he was ready to cum, the booths intercom buzzed and Rogue leapt to her feet. V pushed himself up to sit on the couch. When Rogue went to move away, V grabbed her hips, pulling her into his lap, facing away from him, his cock between her legs. She turned her head, giving him an icy glare.

V shrugged. "They say you always finish what you start."

She shook her head. "Not this time. I've got a meeting"

"Tell them to wait," V said, nibbling at her ear. "The Queen if Afterlife does what she likes. Unless..."

Rogue sighed, the her eyes lit up. "I'm busy, Emerick. What is it?" V began thrusting gently, his cock rubbing against her clit. Rogue stifled a moan, but she kept talking. "Shit, I forgot about that. Tell them to wait, I won't be long." She looked at V with those last words, her lips turned into an arrogant smile.

When her eyes returned to normal, signalling the call had ended, V chuckled. "Those last words were a mistake. I'm not even close to being done." He raised her up, dropping the cougar back down onto his awaiting cock.

"Brave.. words," Rogue said. "Let's.. oh... let's see if you can back them up." She leaned back into his, turning her head until their lips met, and began bouncing with a harsh rhythm.

Rogue nearly finished him with her mouth soon after, but V had bent her over, eating her pussy more before fucking her from behind. An hour later and they had fuckef in every position he could imagine. Finally, V felt his load coming when they were against a wall, her legs wrapped around him once again. When he told her, Rogue just said "I'm too old to worry about that." And he filled her up with a load as big as he had ever blown.

Rogue told him to come back as they dressed. V, strangely, felt a pang of guilt as he thought of Johnny. Was this too far?

Outside the booth, a group of annoyed clients had gathered, they looked V with disdain as he left. Johnny Silverhand sat at the bar, smoking a digital cigarette. V joined him, ordering a Tequila from Claire. 

"I was an asshole in my time," Johnny said.

"You still are."

"But you? You're something else. A real piece of shit gonk. If I wasn't stuck in..."

They bickered back and forth for the remainder of the night. It was just another day in the life of V.


	12. Judy Alvarez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy, a renowned lesbian, begins to have sexual feeling for a man. Luckily that man is V, and he sees her desire.

V woke coughing and sputtering. His head felt like a bomb had been dropped inside it. Had he had another attack? They were becoming much too common for his liking.

"Oh thank fuck," Judy said. "You're alive."

She crouched over him, her muti-coloured hair dripping from their diving trip. She looked as good as V had seen anyone look in the skin-tight diving suit. Her ass and tits, both equally perky, stood out like a sore thumb. Damn, it was a shame she liked women.

"Yep," V coughed. "Still here." He tried to sit up but he felt a strong presence in his crotch. He looked down for only a second but the huge bulge in his pants was clear as day. Judy followed his eyes, her own going wide as saucers when she saw. She quickly looked away, biting her lip. In that moment, however, V thought he saw something he never expected to see from her: arousal. No, he must be imagining things. "Thank you... For saving my life."

V cleared his throat before moving into a sitting position, bringing his legs up to hide his raging hard-on. "How... How did you get me out of there?" 

"With difficulty," she admitted. "You need to stay away from Chubby Buffaloes."

"Did you just call me fat?" 

Johnny appeared over Judy. "Now that someone's mentioned it, you could stand to lose a few pounds." 

Judy looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Lose a few pounds? Is that your construct?"

V nodded "Ignore him. It's a... Complicated relationship. Wait, you heard him?!"

"Yeah, it was like... a thought that wasn't mine and not completely yours. Creepy."

V laughed. Johnny frowned. They had both thought the same at one point or another. But now? V had to admit, he would miss Johnny's insults and wit, and he thought Johnny felt the same. "More annoying than anything," V said, smirking at the rockerboy. Then he turned to Judy and said, "Can we get outta here? I need to get out of this suit."

Judy wagged a finger at him. "There's no way I'm letting you drive after that. And, besides, I'm beat, last thing I wanna do is get behind the wheel. This place still has power. Come on, I'll make you a coffee."

The Mox girl helped him to his feet, and V took a moment to gather himself. That attack had taken a lot out of him, but it wasn't as bad as a few others. He felt tired, and the cold, damp wetsuit didn't help. V had it halfway down before they even got in the small cabin.

It was plain inside, lightly ornamented by a ragged couch and chair, and a few other pieces of furniture that either Judy had brought or the old owner had left behind.

"I'll put on a pot," Judy said, stretching to reach the top shelf. V's cock pulsed as he took in her slim physique. He was so use to her being in loose clothes, he hadn't realised just how hot she could look. "How do you take it?"

"White, with a pinch of sugar."

"Huh, not what I expected." She flicked the coffee machine, but nothing happend. "Shit, I forgot to turn the generator on. Was thinking about..."

"Other things?" Judy nodded. "I'll get the generator, Jude. Don't worry about it."

It was getting dark outside; the fiery, orange sun set was creeping below the horizon. Still, it was enough light for V to flick the generator. 

Before he went back inside, he stripped down, putting on the boxers he'd left above water and let the wetsuit hang over the porch rail.

Judy was no where to be seen as he walked through the door. The sound of the coffee machine only vaguely covering the muffled whimpers coming from the bathroom. V opened the door to find her sitting on the edge of the bathtub, face in her hands. When she looked up at him, her eyes were red from tears. V took a seat next to her.

"Hey," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I just saw the tub and remember..."

V put an arm around her. "Evelyn? You gotta put it out your mind, Judy. There was nothing you could have done."

"It's not just that. Clouds has gone to shit. Tyger claw nonecks took revenge for Hiromi and the others... Toms dead. Roxanne barely got out alive... House is closed till further notice."

V wiped a tear from her cheek. "That's not your fault. You did everything you could to make Clouds a better place."

"Thanks V, but I'd rather not talk about it. Didn't wanna tell you... Wanted this to be just our day. I wanted..." She trailed off, looking away, embarrassed.

V gently grabbed her chin, making her meet his eyes. He made no move, waiting for her. After a moment, Judy leaned in, pressing her lips to his. Her lips were soft and sweet.

She broke the kiss, her cheeks burning a deep crimson. "I've never... Not with a guy."

"If you don't want this, Judy, just say so. I'm not gonna force anything on you."

"No! I do, its just. Well, it's just weird. There's never been a guy who made me feel this way before. I didn't expect it. But now that you're here..."

A mischievous smile broke out across her face. She grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room. V picked her up and their lips crashed together once again. Her hands ran through his hair as he carried her into the bedroom.

He put them down on the bed, rubbing his hands up her sides, and pulling her top off. V moved down quickly, taking her stiff nipple into his mouth. Judy moaned as he suckled on her small breasts.

Her legs spread apart as his hand crept into her panties. V rubbed her clit before pushing a finger inside her folds. Judy ground her hips against him, fucking herself with his finger, so he put another one in, which was met with approval.

Judy pushed him to the side and his back, forcing his fingers out if her with an audible *pop*. Her eyes and hands explored his body. She touched his face and neck, chest, stomach, arms and shoulders — her soft fingers created goosebumps where they went, and V only got more and more excited. Eventually, she found her courage, and began using her mouth, she licked from his collarbone down to his waistline where she paused.

"Are you sure about this?" V asked as Judy stared at the mountainous bulge fighting to escape his boxers. 

Without another word, she tugged his underwear down. His cock slapped against her cheek as it sprung out. Judy gasped, taking it in both hands. "It's... huge," she said. "No wonder Rita was walking bowlegged for a week."

"You're wired differently , Judy. I'm sure you'll take it like a champ."

Her impish smile returned as she licked along his shaft. Her tongue felt impossibly good as it swirled around his tip. All those years of licking pussy had served her in other ways too, apparently. V grunted, placing an encouraging hand on the back of her head.

Judy took his cock into her mouth; she was choking when she got halfway down. It wasn't the best blowjob he'd ever had, awkward and clearly coming from someone without experience. Still, V let her work it out on her own; he was in no rush to see an end of things.

Judy grew bolder with every bob of her head. Further and further down she went until she nearly swallowed him. V's mouth worked silently as the pleasure ran through him. "Damn, Judy. You're gonna make me cum." And she did. Strings of cum began shooting into her mouth and down her throat, but Judy kept sucking. It sent a shiver through V's entire body.

When she looked up, Judy had cum seeping from the corners of her mouth. She made a show of swallowing it all. "Didn't expect it to taste like that." She laughed. "Hope you've got more in you, V. I'm not done with you yet."

"Give me a minute. Damn, that was good. Let me return the favour."

She climbed up and sat on his face, lowering her slit to his mouth. V went to work with a tireless pace. His tongue flicked like a snakes, licking inside and out. Judy sat up straight, her hips moving back and forth to match his rhythm. She was a screamer, that became clear when she came for the first time. Her legs shook and she made as if to get off, but V held her steady with a strong grip until he was gifted with another orgasm.

By then his motor was up and running again. His dick grew hard, standing tall and proud. V flipped Judy onto her back, and crawled until they were face to face. He studied her face for a moment; Judy bit her lip before nodding.

V lined himself up with her hole and went in slowly and carefully. Judy's back arched, and her neck bent back, eyes rolling to the back of her head. A quivering moan was followed by two words that made V the happiest man on earth: "Fuck me."

He moved his hips slowly but with some force. Judy's fingernails bore deep gashes in his back and she had to bite his shoulder to keep from crying out, but her legs wrapping around him showed she was enjoying it.

Judy's first ever sex induced orgasm came quickly. She threw back her head, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from calling out, "V!!"

Feeling she needed a break, V rolled them over so she was on top. This way she could set a pace that would be easier on her. It turned out, that pace was faster that he thought. Judy sheathed his cock inside of her dripping pussy and began to grind back and forth like a mad woman. She rubbed her tits, looking down at him with 'fuck-me eyes'. V did so, giving small thrusts that were met with yelps. He thought in that moment that Judy must have been the most beautiful woman alive.

Soon, a flood her cum covered both of their areas. Judy collapsed down on his chest, panting for air. "You got any gas left in the tank?" V said.

Judy kissed him. "Do," she said between kisses, "Whatever. You. Want. To. Me."

There were a lot of things he wanted to do to her. He wanted to fuck her for a day and a night, never stopping. He wanted to take her in every hole. He wanted to fuck her in every position. He wouldn't, though... Not this time, anyway.

Instead he got up, grabbing her legs and pulling her to the end of the bed before flipping her front, tattooed ass hanging off edge. He gave her a long, deep stroke, and Judy's hands clutched at the sheets as she cried out. He buried himself to the balls, feeling his hips hit her juicy ass.

The short bursts of hard, fast fucking he gave her showed that Judy wasn't read for the full Vincent experience. He contented himself with a slow, passionate fuck.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer. So, wanting to look at her face when he finished, V flipped her onto her back. The look of bliss she gave him sent him over the edge. V moaned and pulled out, his cumming splashing out all over Judy's body — one rope reached all the way to her face.

They stayed there for a moment before V collapsed next to her where they lay, panting and gasping, for God only knows how long. 

When Judy went to clean herself up, Johnny appeared. "Quickly now, V. Let's delta while she's in the bathroom. I perfected the pump and dump, now it's your turn."

"Not gonna happen, Johnny. I'm not leaving her."

Silverhand rolled his eyes. "Really gonna make me listen to this bitch some more?"

Before V could reply, Judy came back. She gave V the sweetest smile before climbing onto the bed and snuggling into the crook of his arm. They went to sleep like that, and V had never felt more at peace.


End file.
